ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fred the Ostrich
Fred the Ostrich & His Pals was a popular hour-long cartoon that was shown on Nickelodeon weekdays from 1996-2006, which would be replaced by the family-oriented "The Fred the Ostrich Show" and it features main characters Fred the Ostrich and Ralph the Bear. Other characters, including the Creeps, Shag, the Ostriches, Alvin, Ed the Janitor, Velma Butterfield, Jerry, Ernie Monster, Donald, etc., would join the cast for the show. According to the creator of the idea, it draws inspiration from early Sesame Street and a majority of Jim Henson's early work. Characters Main Characters *Fred the Ostrich *Ralph the Bear *Shag (debuts in Season 2) Secondary Characters *Larry the Dairy Monster *Frank the Fox *Sunny Day Monster *Whatnots *Bruce the Dog *Creeps including Boogedy and Glare (Debuts in Season 2) *Farley (Debuts in Season 3) *Ostriches (Debut in Season 3) *Donald (Debuts in Season 3) *Abba Lookalikes (Debut in Season 3) *Bee Gees Lookalikes (Debut in Season 3) *Beatles Lookalikes (Debut in Season 3) *Chickens (Debut in Season 4) *A Rooster (Debuts in Season 4) *Mice (Debut in Season 4) *Frogs (Debut in Season 4) *Ed the Janitor (Debuts in Season 5) *Velma Butterfield (Debuts in Season 5) *Ernie Monster (Debuts in Season 5) *Jerry (Debuts in Season 5) *Miss Frog (Debuts in Season 5) *The Nathsmicians (Debuts in Season 5) *Virgil (Debuts in Season 6) *Lloyd Zeppelin (Debuts in Season 6) *Anthromorph (Debuts in Season 6) *Dr. Tusks (Debuts in Season 6) *Janet (Debuts in Season 6) *Scoot (Debuts in Season 6) *Hilton (Debuts in Season 6) *Ramada (Debuts in Season 6) *The Italian Chef (Debuts in Season 6) *George the Rhino (Debuts in Season 6) *Miz Muncho (Debuts in Season 6) *Birds (Debut in Season 6) *Blob Monsters (Debut in Season 6) *Iguanas (Debut in Season 6) *Komodo Dragon (Debuts in Season 6) *David the Duck (Debuts in Season 7) *Helga (Debuts in Season 7) *Jumbo (Debuts in Season 7) *Julie Simpson (Debuts in Season 7) Season 1 (1996) #"Fred Goes To School" (pilot episode) - Fred wants to attend high school with some teen kids. (Clips: Fred adds facial features on five Whatnots, who end up singing "Consider Yourself"; Fred demonstrates the letter W which a yet-unnamed Larry the Dairy Monster attempts to eat; three squares (flash animation); "Mah Na Mah Na" (with two seahorse-like Snorkes); "Java"; Fred demonstrates the letter W which a letter can do things Fred mentions; two squares (flash animation); A story of Wendell the Walrus who washes in warm water every Wednesday; thirty dots (Fred the Ostrich version) #"Fred & Bruce" - Fred tries to take his dog Bruce for a walk. (Clips: E words, ending with everyone; Rock & Roll Monster; Ralph demonstrates a capital letter E and a lowercase letter E; three squares (flash animation); elevator up and down; three zebras (film); an early Fred and Big Mouth perform the Glow Worm sketch, Whatnots lip-synch to "Hitching a Ride") #"Fred's Car" - Fred wants to buy a new car. (Clips: "Monster & Machine" (featuring a proto-Larry the Dairy Monster); molding clay blobs form an S; animals have two body parts (film); "Which One Doesn't Belong?" (three S's and a 2); two squares (flash animation); "Sunny Day" (featuring a little girl and a monster); a woman lip-synches to "Theme From Mahogany") #"Fred Goes To Camp" - Fred attends summer camp. (Clips: Dancing gloves perform a jazzy sketch; S is for shark; an early Fred in drag lip-synchs "Accustomed to Your Face" and is interrupted by a yet-unnamed Larry the Dairy Monster; finding three hidden 3's in an elephant picture; a three-headed Whatnot monster; Whatnots lip-synch to "Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye" and "Crimson and Clover"; three squares (flash animation); molding clay blobs form an S; a woman sings "I Enjoy Being a Girl") #"Fred's Garden" - Fred plants his vegetables at a garden. (Clips: A man helps a Whatnot change his facial parts; a man paints a W, and E, and an S and ends up saying "What the heck is a WES?"; Fred demonstrates more and less with two glasses of strawberry soda, molding clay blobs form an S; three squares (flash animation); A story of Wendell the Walrus who washes in warm water every Wednesday; Ralph demonstrates a capital letter E and a lowercase letter E; two squares (flash animation); a Whatnot sings "Let Her In"; "Sclrap Flyapp") #"Bruce's Bubble Bath" - Fred tries to wash Bruce. (Clips: A is for alligator, aardvark, anteater, and armadillo; an ugly woman named Veronica tries to make herself beautiful by singing "I Feel Pretty"; counting four legs on a cow, horse, camel, elephant, and giraffe (film); four squares (flash animation); molding clay blobs form an A; Fred reads "'I Can't,' Said The Ant"; Fred and a man perform "Visual Thinking"; two Whatnots lip-synch to "Reach Out of the Darkness") #"Ralph's Nap" - Ralph needs to take a nap in his cave. (Clips: Bobby Beaver meets Bernard the Bear; four squares (flash animation), a jazzy triangle meets a stiff square and a rolling circle (flash animation), Fred demonstrates the letter B which a yet-unnamed Larry the Dairy Monster attempts to eat; "Business Business" (two furry creatures and two-happy looking lightbulb-headed creatures; a man discusses the difference between a lowercase B and a lowercase D; Whatnots sing "Brotherhood of Man"; counting four legs on a table and a chair; sports that begin with B (film); Whatnots lip-synch to "Tighter, Tighter") #"Fred Exercises" - Fred works out with his favorite TV program "Get Moving". (Clips: A man draws X's on his blackboard and a yet-unnamed Larry the Dairy Monster eats an X; counting five monsters; he erases the X's of the blackboard, then threatens to erase the monster; X at the end of words (like fox, ox, ibex, and hyrax) (film); Whatnots sing "Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In"; five squares (flash animation); counting five fingers on a hand and five toes on a foot (film); Fred puts three balls and a balloon into four small boxes; Whatnots sing "Five People in my Family") #"Ralph and Fred's A and B" - Ralph and Fred adopts the first two letters of the alphabet in their house. (Clips: "Mah Na Mah Na" (with two seahorse-like Snorkes); "Java"; A is for alligator, aardvark, anteater, and armadillo; five squares (flash animation); musical instruments that begin with B (film); elevator up and down; Fred counts four basketballs; the story of A and B; "Sunny Day" (featuring a little girl and a monster); Whatnots perform "Swingin' on a Star") #"Fred Washes Windows" - Fred wants to wash the windows in order to get money. (Clips: molding clay blobs form an A; Whatnots perform "I Am A Fine Musician"; the story of A and B; X at the end of words (like fox, ox, ibex, and hyrax) (film); four squares (flash animation); counting four legs on a cow, horse, camel, elephant, and giraffe (film); an early Fred in drag lip-synchs "Accustomed to Your Face" and is interrupted by a yet-unnamed Larry the Dairy Monster; five squares (flash animation); counting five fingers on a hand and five toes on a foot (film); "Brand X" commercial parody; Ralph and Frank explain why four and five are always four and five) #"The Radio" - Fred wants to listen to the radio, but Ralph wants to read his newspaper. (Clips: Fred and Glump perform "Visual Thinking"; molding clay blobs form an R; Whatnots perform a song about being a dad, a mom, and children (three-part song); six squares (flash animation); O is for octopus, owl, otter, orangutan, and ostrich; Fred prepares to have milk and cookies, only to discover they keep disappearing; insects have six legs; two Whatnots lip-synch to "Ain't No Mountain High Enough"; close-ups of an octopus (film); "R" appliances; a man juggles six oranges, and ends up squishing it with his foot) #"Fred's Thanksgiving)- Fred celebrates thanksgiving. #"A Very Merry Fred Christmas" Season 2 (TBA) Category:TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Category:Fishbird's Ideas